Various capsules have been developed for making beverages when placed in a receptacle of a beverage forming apparatus. The capsules can include a beverage formulation sealed therein. Beverage forming apparatuses make a beverage by opening a capsule and supplying liquid to an interior thereof wherein the liquid combines with the beverage formulation to make a beverage which is then dispensed from the capsule. One challenge in developing capsules has been designing a capsule which has an extended shelf life.